


Just a Glimpse

by Quentin_threepwood



Series: Drarryland! Assorted one shots! [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quentin_threepwood/pseuds/Quentin_threepwood
Summary: Harry finds himself discovering a glimpse of another world another life...





	Just a Glimpse

Harry just stared at it his reflection on the water of the lake. It looked sad, haunted. His green eyes lost. Part of him wondered if he’d always look so lost. Harry presser his hand against the water, he shivered as the surfaced rippled. Cold wind starting to pass by, he looked back around, the empty Pond nestled in between trees and greenery.

He couldn’t remember why he was drawn here. A weekend away in the country. Off in the distance he could hear Ron and Hermione laughing. He ran his fingers through his reflection, it rippled outwards distorting his tired face. The face looked fuller. Content, smiling a little.

Not the tired, worn out hero. Harry reached his hand into the reflection and slightly plump hand pushed out. Harry blinked and reached out to it with his other. The moment the fingers touched Harry felt himself falling into the water. His body sinking like a stone. For a moment he thought he saw himself swim past. His chest was tightening as he held his breath, he couldn’t hold it any longer. Harry breathed out expecting the inrush of water. Instead he was falling in the darkness, tumbling helplessly. Until he started to see water. He braced himself, instead he broke the surface of the pond he was standing in moments previously. Standing on the bank staring at him squinting was Draco Malfoy, his skin pale and his stomach bulging out red stretch marks on the swollen curve. “Did you fall over in a foot of water potter?” Draco smirked amused.

Harry stood up, he felt heavier and looked down at himself, he was heavier. No, he was fat. “Lost my footing. What are you doing here?”

“Harry.” Draco said squinting, “I came here with you. Did you hit your head down there?”

Harry felt like he’d been hit by a truck, filled to the brim with insanity. He stood up and stepped out of the water. Draco pressed against Harry. His arms slipping around his fat torso. Harry still didn’t understand how he suddenly had a beer gut. “You umm okay?” Harry said freezing up as Draco showed him such loving emotion.

“Potter. I am allowed to show affection to my husband, aren’t I?” Draco said smirking.

“Err. I guess? Where is he...” Harry said hoping this wasn’t going where he suspected it was going.

“Don’t be a Pratt. You’ve got more baby brain than I do and I’m pregnant...” Draco said patting the side of Harrys belly. “I want to go swimming.”

Harry grabbed Draco’s wrist. “Uh. Water smelt a little funny. Probably shouldn’t...”

Draco stepped away from Harry and grimaced. “Then go shower! I’m not letting you get me sick...”

“Right. My wand is back at camp...” Harry said, hoping that hadn’t changed.

“Fine. Come on smelly...” Draco sighed, taking Harrys hand affectionately. “I can’t wait to tell the weekend away your dad suggested is turning out to be a bust...”

“My Dad?” Harry blinked, his mouth going dry as they walked back to camp.

“Yes yours. The one who took me in after we started dating in sixth year and my parents kicked me out. I know your forgetful but honestly Harry...” Draco laughed amused. Harry smiled politely back at Draco, was he falling for him. For Draco?

“Obviously right. Sorry...” Harry apologised quickly.

Draco looked incredulously at Harry, “Since when do you apologise? You better not be turning into Gryffindor on me.”

Harry chuckled smirking. “Because that would be so bad...”

Draco rolled his eyes. “It would be, you’ll be waving your dick around like your Merlin’s gift to women like Longbottom...”

Harry laughed hard, finding it impossible to imagine Neville as a ladies’ man. “Maybe we should go see my parents.”

“They’re coming around tomorrow like they do every Sunday, you can wait till then. I get you tonight...” Draco said reaching down and fondling Harrys crotch.

Harrys face went red and found himself getting more hard than he expected. Everything sounded so perfect. So Right...but it wasn’t his. This wasn’t his life. “Babe?” Harry said trying it out. “I think I left something behind. I’ll be back in a minute.” Harry apologised pulling away.

“Fine” Draco smirked and kissed Harry passionately, it was long and lingered it made him blush.

Harry retreated to the pond. He waded back into the water. He took a deep breath and fell back in. Letting himself fall into the water and the darkness. Letting himself fall until he felt arm reaching out and touching his and sat up in the water. He looked around. No Draco.

Ron was standing there. “Are you. You. You...”

“Yes?” Harry hesitated.

“I don’t know what that pool did, but it made you an asshole. You were taking about bloody Malfoy” Ron said confused.

“Yeah. I. Don’t know how to explain it Ron. But...yeah...” Harry trailed off and climbed out of the water. “I wouldn’t go in there...”

“Yeah?” Ron said nervously.

“I saw. Another world...my parents were apparently alive...”

Ron gawped. “And you didn’t stay...wait Malfoy was there? That’s why you left?”

“No. He was pregnant. It was...” Harry smirked a little. “It’s just. It was too easy to run away.”

Ron nodded and patted Harrys back. “Come on. Dinners ready anyway...”

* * *

 

Harry tightly clutched a bunch of flowers in one hand as he stood on the porch of the imposing Malfoy Manor. He was wearing his best dress robes. Even using a tonne of hair gel to keep his hair neat.

The door opened and Draco looked at him completely perplexed. “Potter? Why are you here?”

“Erm. I wanted to ask you out. To dinner...on a date” Harry added making sure it was completely clear.

“Are you on a love potion?” Draco said turning his nose up.

“No. I’m being honest” Harry admitted with a shrug.

Draco squinted and eyed him up and down. “Alright” he agreed taking the flowers. “You have certainly made an effort, Potter” Draco Smiled appreciatively.


End file.
